Draco's Leben
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Draco kommt in die Klapse. Seine einzige Hoffnung ist Lucius, aber der wird auch eingeliefert... wer kann den beiden jetzt noch helfen?
1. 1 Kapitel

A/N  
  
Das hab ich geschrieben, während ich auf Schüleraustausch in England war.  
  
Ich saß also in meinem Zimmer und hab mich gelangweilt.  
  
Lest es lieber nicht.  
  
Oder doch.  
  
Lest den Disclaimer, sind wichtige Infos drin!  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die HP Chara's gehören natürlich JKR, die alte Frau, die alle nach ihrem Vater fragt, gehört Stephen King und Peter Straub und ist aus "The Black House". Svenman gehört sich selbst und ist eigentlich meine Freundin Svenja, der ich das widme. Professor Svenja Snape ist sie übrigens auch. Bösewicht Kätäi bin ich selbst. So haben die Engländer nämlich meinen Namen (Kathi) ausgesprochen... Timo Muckenstätter ist allerdings auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen! Severus ist Latein und bedeutet "ernst" oder "streng", ich und Svenja habe seinen Namen also in den deutschen Namen Ernst geändert (völlig sinnlos)! Das Snape eine Peter Maffay-Stimme hat, liegt daran, dass ich mal die HP- Hörbücher gehört hab und da klang er eben so nach Klein Peter!!! Das Äffchen Andrea Frank ist ein Insiderwitz! Der Spruch "Sei einfach still!" stammt von Svenja!  
  
Also, für eventuelle Schäden bin ich nicht - ich wiederhole - NICHT verantwortlich!!!  
  
Kapitel  
  
Draco Malfoy und sein Freund wollten sich bei Professor Snape über die vielen Hausaufgaben beschweren.  
  
,,Muckenstätter", befahl Draco. ,,Öffne die Tür!"  
  
,,Aber Lord Draco, mein Gebieter", winselte der treuergebene Muckenstätter. ,,Sollten wir nicht erst anklopfen? Vielleicht ist Ernst Snape nackt und das will ich euren wunderschönen, grauen Augen doch nicht antun, My Lord!"  
  
"Tu, was ich dir sage!", wütete Lord Draco.  
  
Also öffnete Muckenstätter schweren Herzens die Tür und -siehe da!- Ernst Snape hatte nichts an!  
  
,,Was erblicket mein Antlitz da", rief Draco entsetzt.  
  
Sofort kam der Untertan Muckenstätter und schwang ein Handtuch um Ernst Snape's Hüften.  
  
,,Mister Malfoy. Mister Muckenstätter. Kann ich ihnen helfen?", wollte Ernst Snape mit seiner Peter Maffay-Stimme von den beiden wissen. ,,Wie kommt es, dass sie ohne zu klopfen in mein Büro hereinplatzen? Ich habe gerade einen Striptease für meine Frau Professor Svenja hingelegt!"  
  
Professor Svenja saß in einer Ecke, grinste und schwieg.  
  
,,Ich wollte ja anklopfen, aber Malfoy -", begann Muckenstätter.  
  
,,Schweigt!", wurde er von Draco unterbrochen.  
  
,,Mister Malfoy", sagte Snape ruhig. ,,Sie können ihrem Freund doch nicht einfach den Mund verbieten!"  
  
,,Er ist nicht mein Freund!", regte Draco sich auf. ,,Er ist mein Untertan!"  
  
Nach dieser Aussage kam Draco in die Psychatrie und Timo Muckenstätter führte ein ruhiges Leben.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Wie wird es Draco in der Klapse ergehen? Wird man ihn befreien können? 


	2. 2 Kapitel

Und? War ziemlicher Quatsch, hm??? Aber es kommt noch besser!  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe Chapter 1!!!  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Draco saß auf einem Stuhl, die Arme in einer Zwangsjacke versperrt und im Gesicht einen bösen Blick.  
  
Warum war er hier?  
  
Er war doch nicht verrückt!  
  
Er war schließlich Draco Malfoy und ein Malfoy dreht nicht durch!  
  
Außerdem fühlte er sich ganz normal. Normal. Was ist eigentlich normal? Und, wenn es einen Normalo-Typen gab, war er es denn? Nein, Draco hatte sich nie als normal betrachtet.  
  
Er war anders gewesen, aber doch nicht verrückt!  
  
Wie sollte er nun hier herauskommen?  
  
Draco hatte schon alles versucht; rumgemeckert, sich bei verschiedenen Leuten beschwert, er hatte ihnen sogar gedroht!  
  
Doch all das schien das Personal hier schon gewohnt zu sein.  
  
Die einzige Hoffnung war sein Vater.  
  
Wenn Lucius Malfoy erfuhr, was man mit seinem Sohn gemacht hatte, würde er ihn sicher sofort rausholen! Und dann würde er -  
  
,,Entschuldigen Sie bitte", wurden Draco's Gedanken unterbrochen. Vor ihm stand eine etwa 150 jährige Frau.  
  
,,Entschuldigen Sie bitte", krächzte die Frau. ,,Sind Sie mein Vater?"  
  
,,Sind sie Martha Mathins?", fragte Draco zurück.  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
,,Dann ja, ich bin ihr Vater."  
  
Glücklich ging die alte Frau weg.  
  
Draco wollte sich schon wieder seinem Selbstmitleid hingeben, als er jemanden erblickte...  
  
,,Vater!", rief Draco. Na endlich!, dachte er.  
  
Langsam kam Lucius Malfoy näher.  
  
,,Vater, hol mich hier endlich raus!", sagte Draco, als sein Vater herangekommen war.  
  
,,Sorry, Draco", meinte Lucius irre grinsend. ,,ich wurde selbst hier eingeliefert. Ich stand auf dem Dach und verkündete gerade, ich wäre Gott. Die hielten mich für verrückt, keine Ahnung wieso!"  
  
Draco's letzte Chance. Dahin.  
  
  
  
Next and last chapter: Wie wird es weitergehen? Werden Draco und Lucius je wieder der Psychatrie entkommen? Und wann wir Narcissa zu ihnen stoßen? Wir werden es erleben, in der nächsten Folge von:  
  
Draco's Leben!!!!!! 


	3. 3 Kapitel

So, das ist jetzt das letzte Chapter von Draco's Leben. Liest diesen Mist überhaupt jemand??? Egal, is ganz lustig, das zu schreiben!  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Kapitel!!!  
  
3. Kapitel  
  
,,Was machen wir jetzt, Vater?", fragte Draco müde. ,,Wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch er trug mittlerweile eine Zwangsjacke.  
  
,,Nun, mein Sohn, ich bin zwar Gott, aber trotzdem weiß ich keinen Ausweg! Deine Mutter wird uns wohl auch nicht helfen, denn sie ist mit Lord Voldemort durchgebrannt!"  
  
,,Verdammt!", rief Draco und spuckte verächtlich auf den Boden.  
  
,,Ja, ich kann es auch nicht verstehen", fuhr Lucius fort. ,,Sie kam eines morgens zu mir und sagte, sie sei schwanger. Zuerst war ich bestürzt, denn wer will schon noch so'n kleines Arschloch wie dich-"  
  
An dieser Stelle sah Draco empört zu seinem Daddy auf, doch dieser achtete nicht auf ihn.  
  
,,- dann fiel mir ein, dass wir seit 15 Jahren keinen Sex mehr gehabt haben und ich fragte sie, von wem das Kind denn sein.  
  
Von ihrem Liebhaber, sagte sie dann.  
  
Von wem, fragte ich.  
  
Voldie, war die Antwort.  
  
Stell dir vor, Draco, dein Stiefvater ist tatsächlich der Dunkle Lord! Ist das Nicht großartig? Das Baby wird übrigens Kleiner Lord V. heißen!"  
  
Draco jedoch schien gar nicht glücklich zu sein. Er überlegte immer noch, wer ihn denn nun dort rausholen könnte. Und plötzlich:  
  
,,Ich hab's!" Draco sprang auf, rieb sich an der Nase, schnipste mit den Fingern, sodass Sterne über seinem Kopf erschienen!  
  
,,Ja, Draco?", sagte Lucius begeistert. ,,Hast du einen Plan?"  
  
,,Im Gegenteil zu dir, ja, alter Mann", sagte Draco arrogant, woraufhin Lucius ihm eine runterhauen wollte, was mit der Zwangsjacke ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Zu schade.  
  
Draco fuhr unbeirrt mit seinem Plan fort:  
  
,,Wir rufen den Retter der Hilflosen, den König der Könige, den Held der Hoffnungslosen, den -"  
  
,,Komm zum Punkt", unterbrach Lucius und sah auf die große Wanduhr.  
  
,,Wir rufen Svenman!"  
  
Sofort erschien Svenman, drei Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebend und im hautengen Superman-Kostüm.  
  
,,Hat mich jemand gerufen?", dröhnte Svenman, der eigentlich eine Frau war und stemmte die Arme heroisch in die Seiten.  
  
,,Hol uns hier raus, Svenman, bitte", bettelte Draco. ,,Du bist unser Held."  
  
,,Kein Problem!"  
  
Svenman nahm Lucius und Draco an der Hand und flog geradewegs auf die steinerne Wand zu.  
  
,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", schrien Vater und Sohn im Chor.  
  
Doch Svenman flog mit dem Kopf vorneweg und als ihre goldenen Löckchen die Wand berührten, sprang diese einfach entzwei.  
  
Draußen bedankten sich die Geretteten ihrem Helden.  
  
,,Ach Svenman, was du eben für und getan hast, war einfach -"  
  
Doch Svenman wollte von alledem nichts hören:  
  
,,Sei einfach still!", schnauzte sie.  
  
Da erschien plötzlich Bösewicht Kätäi hinter ihr und wollte ihr in den Ars - Verzeihung- Hintern treten.  
  
Allerdings rutschte Kätäi beim Schwung holen auf einer Bananenschale aus, die das Äffchen Andrea Frank geworfen hatte und landete auf ihrem Allerwertesten.  
  
Somit hatte Svenman wieder einmal die Welt gerettet. 


End file.
